1. Technical Field
This invention relates to elastic and resilient rubber or rubber-like vibration dampers or isolators used in mounting machinery that is subject to vibration due to the movement of its internal parts, such as compressors, motors, fans, etc.
2. Background
The problem in the art to which this invention apertains is the fact that conventional pads of rubber or rubber-like material do not compress or deflect sufficiently due to their stiffness with the results that such pads do not sufficiently reduce or attenuate the vibrations transmitted by machinery, and the fact that lack of sufficient compression or deflection of such pads due to their stiffness results in instability.